


Like Oil and Water

by snail (firststar46)



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Forced Marriage, Slow Burn, mainly because i'm a slow writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firststar46/pseuds/snail
Summary: The Moriya clan has lost the war, and as a part of the treaty, their eldest daughter -- Moriya Akane -- is to be married to the enemy's general and champion.Sugai Yuuka has won high merit from the recent war, and now, she has been "given" the eldest daughter of their enemy.Both of them is trapped in a loveless political marriage to ensure peace.ps: sorry i'm bad at writing title and summary kms
Relationships: Moriya Akane/Sugai Yuuka
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

The quietness inside the city is broken by the sound of hooves, and if anyone is brave enough to take a peek outside, they would see a girl riding a red horse making her way toward the city wall. A group of soldiers wearing red armor, the color of the King’s guard, followed closely behind her.

“Lady Akane!” One of them shouted, “Please! Stop! It’s too dangerous!”

But Moriya Akane ignores them, no, she doesn’t notice them at all. The eldest daughter of the Moriya clan has already poured her focus into the city wall ahead of her and the smoke coming from the towers. The pleading of her guards have been drowned by the sound of battle she focuses herself into.

“Father!” The seventeen years old leaped off her horse the moment she reached the wall, leaving her surprised horse for the guard soldiers to take care off. She climbed to the top with ease, none of the soldiers were brave enough to stop the eldest princess and stepped aside to give her way, especially with the look she was showing on her face.

The watch towers are already engulfed in fire, so much that none of the soldiers no longer bothered to try to put out the fire. She saw how defeated they looked, with useless buckets of water dropped by their feet, not to mention the enemy army waiting just outside…

“My lady…” The captain of the city guard and a friend of her family, Uncle Ito, kneeled in greeting and deeply lowered his head. “I…”

“... Where is my father?” Akane asked, her eyes still set to the fire, her heart is full with a sense of dread.

“You just missed him, my lady.” Ito bowed even deeper. “He led an army of a hundred to harass the enemy line, he is hoping to at least disable one catapult--”

The sound of a horn distracted them. From on top of the wall, they can see an army bearing their flag being chased by another. A green flag with a golden tree… Akane easily recognized that it belonged to the tribe of Ke, a vassal of their enemy.

“Open the gates!” Akane shouted, followed with Ito barking the same order. Their sudden command kicked the soldiers back to their senses, running around to open the door to allow their compatriots return to safety. “Archers! In your position!”

Akane stood at the edge of the wall, observing her army’s retreat. She recognized her father’s black helmet, easily identified with the red feather attached on top of it, leading the small group of survivors. The enemy pursuing them is twice their number, and seemingly getting closer, led by a pair of champions.

The one wearing a blue cape sped up, leaving the one with green cape behind. A couple soldiers broke off from her father's formation to buy time, but they are easily defeated in a couple moves. The green cape caught up, and the champions moved together again.

“The gate is open!” A soldier reported. All her father needs to do now is to enter the safety of the wall, but it appears that the Gods have other plans.

The two champions caught up with her father’s formation, engaging in a fight with the exhausted soldiers. One by one they fell, risking and giving their life to give her father the chance to escape. The green cape noticed how her father was slipping away and gave chase. Their black horse galloped, quickly closing the distance between them, they raised her spear in overhead grip…

“No!” Akane grabbed a bow and arrow from the archer next to her. The weight is clearly heavier than the one she usually uses, and she needs to put a greater strength when pulling the arrow back. She concentrates on maintaining the strength as she aims, and lets it loose.

The arrow shot toward the champion, and lodged itself onto their left shoulder. The unexpected attack made them lose their balance, and almost fell from their horse. This gives her father the time to enter the wall, the gate slowly closing behind him.

“Archers! Ready!” Ito shouted, and the archers nocked and pulled their arrow, taunting their enemy to come closer. But Akane’s only focus is the champion she injured, who almost claimed her father's head.

They led their horse back, beyond the range of arrow, waiting for the rest of her companions to arrive. The blue cape champion trot to their side, checking their wounds. The green cape shook her head and said something, then turned their attention back toward the wall, their gaze appeared to meet.

After a brief moment, the green cape said something else, and the blue cape nodded. The enemy then turned back, retreating back toward their line. The atmosphere on the wall feels muted and empty. Her father is the only one managed to return to safety, the rest died or captured.

But Akane fails to notice it, as she rushes away to find her father. He already dismounted from his horse, looking pale and covered in blood that is not his own.

“Father!” Akane hugged him, not minding all those, as she is just simply glad that he is back. Her father hugged her back carefully, not wanting to dirty his eldest daughter further.

“You saved me.” Her father whispered. “Thank you, my dear.”

“Of course I will!” Akane said, a fiery spirit could be seen in her eyes. Her father showed a sad expression on his face as he smiled, and then let out a sigh. He loves her high spirited daughter, but in the current situation, that same spirit will be the cause of her death.”

“Akane… I have decided. We will be surrendering. I have seen enough death, and I will not let my eldest daughter or any one else be another victim of this war” The king, the leader of the Moriya clan, suddenly sounds stern and commanding. Akane recognized it as his serious tone, and there is nothing that she or anyone else can do to change his mind. “Ito! Raise the white flag...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boop boop a second chapter

“And now you should be fine.” The army’s doctor, Yonetani Nanami, pats her shoulder. Sugai Yuuka winces from the pain, although it’s not that bad anymore, and wears her clothes back. “Be sure to change the bandage and drink the medicine twice a day. And don’t forget to dry the wound and apply the ointment I gave to you first before bandaging it.”

“Got it.” Yuuka nodded. “How long will it take to heal, Yone?”

“About a month. So you should avoid any form of fighting until then. You are already very lucky it didn't go any deeper, or go slightly more to the right, or it would be a more serious injury." Yone paused. “And I’m afraid to say that it will leave a scar.”

“Oh. I guess it can’t be helped.” Yuuka smiled. “Thank you for your help.”

“Anytime.” Yone grinned back to her old friend. She was Ke tribe’s doctor before she was summoned to the King’s court. “Yuipon, you can come inside now.”

Kobayashi Yui entered the tent, still wearing her full equipment as well as the blue cape, carrying her helmet on her hand. Yuuka noted that her expression looks relaxed, now that she knows Yuuka is safe.

“Thank you, Yone.” Yui nodded.

“Don’t mind it. I’ll get going then.” Yone politely bowed at her two friends, and left the tent to continue her duty.

"You okay?" Yui asked. "I could hear your writhing."

"The arrow was quite deep, so Yone had to be a little bit more… forceful, in her way." Yuuka decided to lay down on the bed, easing her body in a more comfortable position. "But she managed to remove the arrowhead and stitch it close. She said it will leave a scar, though."

"Oh. I see." Yui nodded. “They surrendered shortly after we left. Raised the white flag.”

Yuuka let out a sigh of relief hearing the news. The siege itself has been going on for weeks now, so she is glad that now the fighting is over. She quietly listens as Yui continues her report. “The King has sent a peace envoy to accept their surrender. A feast will be held tonight to celebrate. Then after tomorrow, we’ll start breaking camps and head home.”

“Sounds perfect! A feast will surely cheer everyone’s spirit!” Yuuka nodded in approval. “We can set up the cafetaria tent bigger, so all our troops can gather under one tent tonight.”

“Actually, the King is inviting the commanders and champions to gather and celebrate in his tent. Which means us, too.” Yui paused. “Don’t give me that look. I guess he’s feeling generous.”

"Generous" is not a word usually used when describing their King. He is just and fair, rewarding people according to their achievements and merit, but personally holding something grand like a feast? As dense as she is in court politics, Yuuka could feel something behind it.

"I'll let you rest now. Fuyuka will be sent to wake you up and help you prepare. Then we can leave together."

"Sounds good. Thank you, Yui."

Yui bowed and exited the tent, leaving her alone with her thoughts. The woman on the wall, the person who shot her. She wasn't wearing an armor, but instead a red dress. That means she is not a soldier, but someone from the Moriya clan for sure. But who is she?

She doesn't hate her for shooting her with the arrow. Yuuka would do the same to protect someone important to her. Instead, she feels quite intrigued, to know that the Moriya clan have a lady who can make use of an arrow to shoot so strongly. She must be a good archer.

Soon, she grew drowsy from the medication Yone gave to her, and a moment later fell asleep.

\---

As promised, Fuyuka was sent to wake her up. She kindly helped Yuuka to wash herself, taking care of her wound and changed her bandage before helping her to equip herself. With her wound and how the war is already over, Yuuka only dressed lightly, carrying a sword with her.

Yui then came to pick her up, and the two of them left toward the big commander tent. The other commanders and champions have already arrived, starting to feast with drinks even though the King has yet to arrive. On the battlefield, court customs can be a little bit bent, especially when you are drunk in victory.

The two warriors quietly join their compatriots in a special corner set aside for them.

"Lady Sugai, we all heard of your valiant effort of hunting down the retreating enemy. It is surely thanks to you, that we could finally enjoy this victory." Manatsu, the leader of the No tribe, greeted her.

"We heard about the injury you received too. How are you feeling, Lady Sugai?" Kumi, the leader of the Hi tribe, asked.

"A small wound. Yone has taken care of it already. Thank you for asking, Lady Akimoto, Lady Sasaki." Yuuka sat on the empty spot in the middle, while Yui took the seat in the row behind her. Servants quickly came to bring pour sake into their cups, Yuuka could hear how Yui quietly asked for water instead.

“The King has arrived!” A soldier announced, and all the guests ceased their conversation and stood up from their seat. The King is wearing his equipment, just as they do, black with red and grey linings. He walked past his couple dozen of guests, and sat on his own grand seat.

“Please, please. Sit down everyone, and enjoy the night. No need to be so formal tonight.” King Konno permitted.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” His guests said in unison, before settling back onto their seat. Now that the King has arrived, the servants started to serve the food, the best dish the cook can prepare with what they have out here. Yuuka for one, just earnestly enjoy food. It still tastes miles better from what they usually eat.

The No, Ke, and Hi tribe don’t usually meet together like this. Even in the course of this war itself, the three of them are sent to different areas, and only in this siege the three of them gathered in one place. The three tribe leaders enjoyed their chat until the King raised his hand, signalling that he wished to say something. And so the guests turn quiet once again.

“I heard of the skirmish today. Where are the champions who participated in the chase?” Konno asked. “Present yourself to me.”

Yuuka glanced at Yui behind her, then rose together. They make their way to the middle, approaching the King’s seat before kneeling down and bowing their heads. Yuuka could feel everyone’s gaze on them, it made her feel awkward and uncomfortable, as she was not used to being the center of attention.

“Sugai Yuuka, the leader of the Ke tribe, presents herself.”

“Kobayashi Yui, a champion of the Ke tribe, presents herself.”

“The Ke tribe! As fierce as ever. Well done giving Lord Moriya the chase of his life.” Konno praised, lightly clapped his hand as a sign as approval.  
“Your Highness praised us too much. We failed to capture him, and let him return to the safety of his wall.” Yuuka politely replied, as the two of them bowed their heads deeper.

“You frighten him enough to surrender, giving us this victory.” Konno nods, and looks upon his brave champions for a moment. “A form of reward should be given to both of you.”

“Your Highness is too kind.” The two of them deeply bowed their heads again. Yuuka is hiding her feeling of unease. She doesn’t think that what they do is of a high merit, deserving of a reward like this.

“Lady Kobayashi, I shall bestow to you a medium chest of gold, to use as you see fit.”

“I thank Your Highness for this reward.” Yui replied. Yuuka feels slightly better, to know that it’s not something outrageous such as fiefs or a title. She adjusted her expectations from that.

“And to you, Lady Yuuka…” Konno paused. “Remind me, how old are you again?”

“I will turn twenty this year, Your Highness.” Yuuka promptly answered.

“Turning into an adult already… How fast time flies…” Konno said, suddenly feeling melancholic. Yuuka’s father was his good friend once, before his life and her wife were cruelly taken in the war of rebellion. His then still teen daughter has now fully grown into a beautiful lady, although… “Tell me, are you betrothed to anyone?”

The question took Yuuka in a surprise, but she still shook her head and answered with a “No”. Konno stayed silent again. The Moriya clan has surrendered, but they have always known to be a high spirited bunch. A simple peace treaty won’t tie them down, but pressuring them too strongly won’t be good either… He made up his mind, although he felt sorry for using her for this.

“Very well then. I shall arrange for a marriage between you and the eldest daughter of the Moriya clan.” Konno decreed, his decision came like a sudden shock of thunder to Yuuka. “This joyous union will surely bring us lasting peace for many generations to come. Raise your cup everyone, for a bright future!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konno is the King of Totally-Not-Sony kingdom.
> 
> Tribe No, Ke, and Hi are self explanatory. The three of them are vassals of Konno, and considered as a powerful tribes within the kingdom.
> 
> Also since the idea is that this story will cover 5 years of time, if there is anyone interested to participate as co-writer...... _(:3 Z)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm on a roll it scares me

Akane silently stood as she let her maid servants don her the traditional red marriage dress. The servants, too, silently wept as they do as they must do. They are mostly older than her, if not around her age, and have been together with her since the time she was born. Marriage is supposed to be a joyous event, but there is no joy to be found in hers.

It has almost been a week since their surrender, and the peace conditions sent by their enemy shocked like a thunder. Moriya’s eldest daughter to marry one of the enemy’s vassals. Everyone with a little bit of sense could tell that it reeks of political intention, to have her whisked away deep in enemy territory as a form of political hostage. Even worse, children born of their marriage would have a claim to the kingdom’s throne.

There was a pain in her father’s eyes when he explained the situation, but Akane also saw how weary and exhausted he looked. The situation is helpless, but accepting the offer would make it easier for her kingdom, as the enemy promised that they don't need to pay any war reparations if they accept. So Akane said yes right away.

From the moment her mother explained her duties years ago, she has already prepared herself for a form of political marriage. But to be forced to marry a person she never met, who is also the vassal of their enemy… She can only pray to heaven that at least he would be a bearable person, and won’t raise his hand against her. Who knows how those tribal people would do to their foreign wife? Especially when she won’t have a speck of power or influence there.

“We are finished, Lady Akane.” The servants said, stepping backward to give her a space. Akane spreads her arm and sees herself in the mirror. The traditional red wedding dress is one newly made just for her, made out of silk and filled with beautiful golden embroidery of a fox, the symbol of their clan. One of the servants stepped out to approach her.

“Allow me to close the veil, Lady Akane.” Nijika, her childhood friend, softly said. She clearly has been crying, her cheeks are wet and her eyes are red, but there is also a strong expression showing her face. Yes, they may lose this war, but they still have their own pride as a renowned clan. Akane answered with a nod, and Nijika carefully let down the veil around her face.

Once done, the servants escorted her toward the castle’s pavilion, where she and her family will be meeting her soon-to-be husband. Her mother broke her tears when she saw her, she said nothing and only deeply looked into her eyes, but Akane felt like she understood what she felt. Her second sister looked pale, and stayed silent, but the youngest approached her with a smile.

“Congratulations, Akane nee-san!” Moriya Ichika opened her arm for a hug, which Akane greatly welcomed. “But mother told me that you will go somewhere far away, is that true?”

“Yes, Ichika. I will have to go and live somewhere else.” Akane explained, and showed her pinky finger. “But I promise I will visit every now and then, if possible.”

“Un! That’s a deal!” Ichika grinned, entangling her little pinky with hers to form a promise. Just then, there is a soft sound of gong coming from outside the castle gate. It’s getting louder and louder, and the castle gate is slowly opened. Soon, a convoy of horses came inside the castle.

Akane’s eyes went wide as she recognized the flag. The tribe of Ke! That is to whom she is marrying too. Her eyes searched for the champions who chased after her father, but all the soldiers were wearing green capes, perhaps due to the formality of the event. There is also a wagon and a carriage among them. The leader rode on a handsome black horse with a white diamond mark on its head, and Akane guessed that this is the person she is marrying too.

The convoy stopped several steps away from them, and the leader as well as the person on his right dismounted from their horse. Akane observes how the leader is skinnier than what she expected, just about as tall as she is too. Could it be that he is younger than her?

“Greetings to Lord Moriya and his family. This young Sugai has come as promised.” The leader greets, his voice sounds light and gentle, as well as educated. He bowed toward her father, mother, and when he saw her, the leader approached before suddenly going down on his knees and stretching his palm up toward her. “Lady Moriya, I’ve come to pick you up.”

The formality of his actions surprised Akane. She was expecting something worse, filled with uncaring and arrogance. She looked at her father, who couldn’t hide the look of being pleasantly surprised. Akane wondered if the same look can be seen on her face, of her being glad that her worst expectations did not become a reality.

“Rise, a victor does not need to kneel to the losers.” Akane said, as she accepted his hand, she felt how rough and calloused it is, yet also slender. The leader slowly stood, and they finally saw each other up close.

His features looked feminime, beautiful and soft. And in the brief moment where their eyes met, Akane saw kindness in his eyes. But she couldn’t really see him well with the helmet on, and the veil covering her face. The veil has to stay on until they do the proper marriage ceremony back in the tribe’s homeland, as agreed. That means weeks. Akane wants to take a good look of the person she is marrying now. Frustrated, Akane urged, “Remove your helmet, and allow me to have a better look at yourself.”

The leader stood still for a moment, then he said, “Very well. As you wish.”

The leader slowly took off ‘his’ helmet, shaking off ‘his’ head for a little to let loose ‘his’ black hair loose. It’s only then truly difficult for her, as well as everyone else, to hide their surprise. The person in front of her shyly looked down, clearly embarrassed from the sudden attention received. The leader is a woman! She is being married to a woman!

“... Ahem.” The leader’s friend removed their helmet as well, revealing herself as a woman as well. Her expression is calm, as if already expecting something like this to happen. “As agreed upon, Lady Sugai is here to meet her betrothed, and take her home with her. It would be a long journey from home, and we welcome Lady Akane to bring with her the essential item she needs to remind her of her family.”

“I-Indeed. As agreed upon, Lady Akane has collected her items in several modest sized chests.” Her father returned to his senses. He signalled the palace servants, who brought out the chests with the help of the palace guards. Lady Sugai’s friend ordered the soldiers to accept it, and load it into the wagon. “Lady… Lady Sugai?”  
“Yes?” Lady Sugai turned toward her father, keeping her heads down, this time more of a sign of respect. “May I help you, Lord Moriya?”

“Please keep my daughter safe.” Her father sincerely asked.

“I’ll do my best.” Yuuka replied, bowing her head deeper.

Once all her belongings have been loaded, it is her time to go. The servants silently wept once again, the sight pains her, as well as reminding her of something.

“Lady Sugai,” Akane said. “I know I am still nothing more but your betrothed, but may you allow me one selfish request?”

“What request would you ask of me?” Lady Sugai asked back, surprisingly welcoming of it.

“Would you allow me to bring a servant from my own court? They know me best, and having someone from home would help me feel less lonely.” Akane bowed her head. “Just one servant. She shall not be a burden in our journey, nor cause trouble in your court.”

Sugai looked at her friend, exchanging a look only they can understand, then nodded as an approval. “Just one, then.”

“Nijika.” Akane called out, much to the surprise of said servant. “Prepare your essential belongings right now.”

When everything has been loaded into the wagon, it is time for Akane to say goodbyes to her family once again, holding back all the emotions that started to swell inside her. Everyone teared up but her father, then again the two of them are good at acting tough. Nijika followed her inside the prepared carriage, taking the seat beside her.

“Depart!” Sugai ordered, and their convoy started to move. From the window, Akane could see how they exited the castle gate, the street quiet of people, the watchful eyes of the commoners watching from the safety of their home. Soon they passed the city’s wall, the soldiers giving her a salute.

It is only when they are far enough from the city Akane tears broke, and leaned into Nijika’s embrace, the only part of home she has left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swapped "nijika" in chapter 2 with fuyuka so i can do this
> 
> also going to stop the rapid succession of updates here and start to regulate it better, will try to post a new chapter once a week. emphasis on "will try". ganbariki


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuka has been trying to process the decision for weeks now. She couldn’t shake the uncomfortable feeling of being used as a political pawn, though she wanted to think that that is not what Uncle Konno intended. A marriage between same-sex couple is something accepted in their kingdom, although it’s rare and doesn’t happen often, more so to a heir or heiress. After all, they are expected to marry and have a child of their own blood to continue the lineage.

That is what Yuuka has been expecting all her life too. To find a good suitor to be her husband, to be the new Lord Sugai following her father. To have many little children to continue Sugai lineage. That is her duty, as the sole survivor of the proud Sugai clan.

Yuuka looked back toward the carriage placed in the middle of the convoy, where her soon-to-be “wife” is in with her servant, and let out a sigh. Now that the King has decreed, those duties that Yuuka had placed on herself no longer carries a meaning. However, she also realized that there is a part of her that feels relieved being released from those duties and expectations. No more whispering and nagging, pressure from powerful vassals and tribes seeking to introduce their sons.

“We’re about to arrive.” Yui led her horse into a trot, and now is walking by her side. “Do you think everyone else has heard about it?”

“Probably. Takahiro’s network is wide and reaching, after all.” Yuuka answered, thinking of their ever-reliable spymaster.

“And the marriage…” Yui glanced back, toward the carriage. “When are you going to do it?”

“Tonight.” Yuuka noticed the mild surprise showing on Yui’s face. “I thought I should just get it done with.”

“Alright.” Yui nods. There is another thing she wanted to say to Yuuka, but she felt that it is not her place to say something in regard to a marriage. Her mature appearance and her skills made her look older than she really are, but Kobayashi Yui is just fifteen years old. What does a fifteen years old know about the matter of marriage?

But she still feels that she needs to say something, not as a champion to her master, but as a good friend of Yuuka. She gathered her courage, and said, "What about doing the marriage sometime later?"

"What?"

"This is just what I think but… I think the two of you need to sort things out. Thoughts and emotions." Yui continues. "Giving Lady Akane a time to adjust with the weather, food, and culture won't be bad too."

Seeing how Yuuka appears to be seriously considering what she said, Yui pressed further. "When both of you calmed down, you can properly talk it out about this… 'arrangement', so you can say."

"It's not a bad idea." Yuuka nods. "I'll ask her about it. I hope she'll agree to it. Thank you, Yui."

Yui sighed in relief, glad that she said those words. But she doesn't know how much it truly helped Yuuka. Her expression visibly cleared, and her heart felt lighter. She became more chatty, and soon their convoy entered a much more familiar area. Ke tribe's main settlement lies just beyond the forest. In fact, they can already see the watch towers from where they are. Yuuka’s horse, Wolfram, raised his face, and his ears were alert. He then let out a loud neigh, followed by Yui’s horse, Kouhou. From somewhere within the forest, a horse neigh in answer. Soon, a small party emerged from the road in front of them and approached, the leader of the group galloped ahead to meet them.

“Welcome home, Yuuka.” The short haired girl grinned, bowing her head as a sign of respect. “Congratulations on your victory.”

“Thank you, Risa.” Yuuka grinned back. “How’s everyone?”

“Nothing happened. It was boring.”

“You mean ‘peaceful’.” Yui corrected.

Risa stares at the carriage behind them, a curious expression showing on her face. She was about to say something, but she caught how Yui looked at her, and the sixteen years old decided to stay quiet. The three of them lead the convoy back inside the settlement, the commoners stood by the road to welcome their young tribe leader back from war.

Yuuka smiled and waved at them awkwardly, only feeling a relief when they were safely behind the walls of her estate. Instead of a castle, she has her own estate, her own private estate consisted of several different buildings within one compound. The old castle burnt to the ground during the rebellion, and despite having already secured a new land to rebuild it, not a single stone will be put in place until Yuuka gives her permission.

Most of the troops already dispersed, only Yui, Risa, and the small party of guards led by her remains within the estate. As Yuuka dismounted and passed the rein to the stable, she noticed how beautiful the blooming sakura trees were. But she cannot admire the sight just yet, not while there are more pressing matters she need to take care of.

More soldiers and servants poured from inside the mansion, quickly attending to the items brought in the wagon. Meanwhile, the driver of the carriage opened the door.

The first to step out is Nijika, the servant girl. She quickly stepped aside from the door, allowing Lady Akane to step out next. She looked around, studying the surroundings, though Yuuka felt she must be having some trouble actually seeing things with that veil covering her face.

“Lady Moriya, I welcome you to Zelkova, Ke tribe’s main settlement.” Yuuka greeted. They hadn't spoken properly after their first meeting, and Yuuka somehow finds it difficult to form a proper string of words. “We are already well within Spring now, so it wasn’t as cold as it usually would be.”

“Moriya clan have lived in the north for generations. I think I will be fine with the weather here.” Akane pridefully answered. “ What do you want to do next, Lady Yuuka?”

“I… I don’t know.” Yuuka answered, not really expecting her to be so direct. “I’m thinking that maybe we can conduct the marriage ceremony today, but maybe--”

“Great. Let’s do that, then.” Akane cuts in. “You are the Lady of the house, after all.”

It puzzled Yuuka to see how she can be so confrontational, it's almost intimidating. The rudeness in her tone and action doesn't sit well with her as well. It all feels too sudden. Yuuka couldn't help but to wonder if perhaps this is who she really is?

"Let's talk about this somewhere more private inside." Yuuka decided, seeing how the soldiers and servants are stealing glances and perhaps even straining their ears to overhear them. She said nothing more as she led the two northerners into her mansion.

Yuuka brought them into the reception room. It's modest in size, more than enough considering the size of Yuuka's court. Yui took two cushions and passed it to Nijika, to be used for her and her lady's cushion. Nijika wordlessly accepted it.

"I'll guard outside and stop the others from entering." Risa said, stopping before the door. “Take your time to talk it out.”

"Un. Thank you. Please tell them we are having a private conversation." Yuuka nodded, and closed the door. Her guests have taken their seats at one side of the room, with Yui seated at the other. Yuuka seated herself directly in front of Akane. "Here is fine."

Even with the veil, Yuuka could sense Akane’s sharp piercing gaze directed at her. So full of pride, so full of spirit, so… defiant. People say that this is who the Moriya clan are, but Yuuka thought they are just exaggerating.

"Are we going to marry today?" Akane sharply asked.

"If you want to." Yuuka pushed it back at her. "Or we can take time for it."

Akane stayed quiet for a while, then answered, "Eventually we still have to make it official. It's just a matter of time, no?"

"... Very well. Tonight, we will feast and have the priest bless our wedding. And… spend the night together." Yuuka's face felt hot, but she tries not to show her shyness on her face. She wondered what kind of expression Akane is showing under her veil? "For now, Yui will take you to a guest room, where you can wash yourself and rest until tonight."

They stood up together almost in unison. Yui then led their two guests out of the room, and when they did, the crowd that had gathered by the meeting room parted a way and respectfully bowed as they passed. The crowd is none other than the majority of Yuuka's court.

"Is that who I think it is?" Seki Yumiko, her cousin from a cadet branch of the Sugai clan, immediately asked in a whisper.

"No doubt about it, right?" Harada Aoi, the young scholar, answered.

"When are you going to marry her?" The only man in the crowd, Takahiro, asked curiously. There's a knowing look on his eyes, and Yuuka wondered if he somehow overheard what they were talking about inside. "The King is waiting for an… official report."

"Tonight." Yuuka paused and waited until the reactions died down. "I know it may be too sudden, so it doesn't need to be at the best possible quality, just make it proper enough to feel official. Please do your best in making the preparations, everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't read (?) so Nijika will stay until further development (?)
> 
> Also will find a way to change the name of place into something associated with Sakurazaka
> 
> Next week is the wedding and first night ₍₍ (ง ˘ω˘ )ว ⁾⁾


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we all can use something with everything that is happening rn

Yuuka felt restless. She is seated on her own seat at the end of the room, an empty seat next to her. Her "bride" is yet to arrive, although nearly an hour has passed.

She has eaten most of her meal, nervously drinking sake cup after cup. She would've drank the whole supply if it were not for Takahiro stopping it. Now she has to make do with water, her face red from the sake. she drank.

Her court sat on her left and right, enjoying the feast, and she is finding it difficult to look at them. Yuuka looked down and studied her gown instead. The gown prepared for her is beautiful. It’s white in color, with beautiful embroidery sewn with sky blue fabric. She traced over the image the top of her finger, the horses and the tree branches.

Just then, a soldier opened the door and announced, "Lady Moriya is entering the room with her servant!"

Her court rises from the seat, bowing as Akane walks toward her seat next to her. She quietly sits with the veil still put on. Yuuka wanted to ask where she had been, but she felt that it may cause a scene, so she held back.

Yuuka noticed how Akane stared at her food. There is a cut of cooked beef and mutton placed on a plate, with a small sharp knife to slice them off. Bowls of now cold rice and soup, a small plate with potatoes and green vegetables, and another with traditional sweets made using sakura.

"Servant." Yuuka called, as she noticed what the problem was. "Please take the rice and soup away, and swap it with a fresh one."

"Do you need help with cutting the meat?" Yuuka asked. "It might be unusual for you, but this is how meat is usually served here."

"I know how to use a knife." Akane said nothing left after that. The servant placed the warm rice and soup onto her table, and Akane quietly ate. However, not more than fifteen minutes later she said, "I'm done. When are we doing the ceremony?"

Yuuka looked at her table. She didn't eat much, she barely even touched the cooked meat, and didn't even touch the sweets. Perhaps she is feeling nervous about tonight? Yuuka can only hope that is what it is.

"Call in the priest." Yuuka asked. Everyone rose from their seats when their religious priest entered. Despite having different cultures and traditions, their country believes in the same faith, so she trusted that Akane is knowledgeable about the wedding custom.

The old priest stood before them, on his hand, a ceramic jug filled with wine. He eyed Akane, then looked at Yuuka, and then nodded.

He started the ceremony by reciting a prayer, asking for the spirits to gather and watch over this "sacred ceremony of marriage". He raised the ceramic jug, to bless with him the wine that shall symbolically tie their marriage.

The priest poured in the wine onto Yuuka's cup and asked, "Will you vow to receive this sacred blessing, that shall sanctify the bond between you?"

"I vow." Yuuka took a sip of the wine, and passed it to Akane. She repeated what Yuuka said, and emptied the cup.

The priest poured the wine again on the same cup and asked, "Will you vow to respect each other, and share both joy and sorrow together?"

"I vow." Akane said and took a sip, then passed it to Yuuka who drank it empty.

The priest switched to Yuuka again, pouring the wine and asked, "Will you vow to walk the path of peace together unchangingly, to lead a happy and prosperous life together?"

"I vow." Yuuka said, and they repeated, the first process. The two of them bowed together and proclaimed, "We humbly offer our vow."

"Then may the spirits and heaven bless you, as I join you in this sacred bond." The priest said.

"We thank you for the blessings." The two of them said together, ending the ceremony. Yuuka thought that it ended faster than she expected. But now come the moment that she perhaps dreaded the most.

The two of them bowed deeply three times toward the priest, toward her, and toward her court that has witnessed the ceremony. The four of them quietly left the main building toward the quiet western pavilion, where the newly married couple will spend their first three nights together.

The bedroom has already been lit enough and neatly prepared. A big futon is laid out on the floor, more than enough for the two of them. Fuyuka sneakily nudged Yuuka when she failed to do the next step, which is opening the veil of the "bride".

"Please allow me." Yuuka asked. She carefully reached the knot of the veil, undoing and removing it. Her eyes met with Akane's, unobstructed for the first time, even if it's just a second as Fuyuka and Nijika went between the two.

The two servants are helping them take off their sash and gown. Fuyuka stopped when she saw the bandage, and showed a worried expression on her face. Yuuka smiled and nodded to reassure her. She has already drunk and used Yone's medicine and ointments. The wound doesn't seem to be fully closing yet, so Yuuka decided to keep the bandage on.

When their servants are done, they are only left with their white robe undergarment. The two servants bowed out, and closed the door from behind. Both of them stood still for a moment, waiting for the other to make any movement, and Yuuka got to see Akane properly.

Akane’s light brown hair appears to be orange from reflecting the candle lights, like flame. Her skin is white and fair, unlike hers that is slightly burnt under the sun, befitting of a heiress. Her lips cherry red from the lipstick, the same color as the one she’s wearing.

After a moment of staring at each other, Akane did the first move. She went to sit on one side of the futon and said, "If you have any sick thoughts, you best give it up. I'm not doing it with you."

"W-what? Of course not!" Yuuka said, still standing. "The same right to you."

Hearing her reaction, Akane raised her eyebrow. "And yet you accepted this marriage."

"King’s decree." Yuuka said, looking down while eyeing the edge of the futon. "I can't refuse it, especially when it's announced in victory night in front of many people."

“Victory night, huh?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean too--”

“Just sit down.” Akane said. “And keep your distance.”

Yuuka nodded and sat at the other edge. Because of how nervous she is, she failed to notice the look that Akane is giving her, toward the wound on her shoulder.  
“You’re wounded.” Akane points out.

“Oh, don’t worry, the wound is already closing.” Yuuka is feeling warm and sleepy, now that she’s on the futon. She just wants to dive in and sleep, but she can’t do that, not when her “wife” is still up and awake. “I got it from the war. A lady from your clan shot me with it, stopping me from--”

The next moment happened in a quick sequence. Akane took out a small knife and leaped at her. She held her right shoulder and pushed her down strongly, so much that there was a loud thud when the back of her head hit the floor. Akane’s left hand strongly gripped the knife, that Yuuka now recognizes as the meat knife, strongly as she pinned her down.

“You almost killed my father. If I were a better archer, I would’ve shot you dead on the head. Perhaps I should finish you here and free me of this marriage.” Akane hissed, pressing the cold tip of the knife on her neck. “You barbarians only know how to invade and burn. To raid and kill.”

At this moment, Yuuka felt there was something from how Akane looked at her, different from how she looked just a moment ago. To know that she was the lady who shot her, the one who intrigued her. Instead of feeling scared, she feels awe. Fierce, strong, dangerous, and...

"Beautiful." Yuuka whispered.

Akane’s eyes widened from surprise, and Yuuka took the chance to snatch the knife from her hand, something she easily did with her strength. Akane quickly backed away, Yuuka could see the fluster on her face.

“I don’t want to hurt you, and I will not lay my hand on you.” Yuuka struggled to find the words to say. “But we are both trapped within this stupid political marriage.”

“For three nights, we must do as required. After that, I will move back to my residence in the eastern pavilion, and you are free to do as you want within this estate nor settlement.” Yuuka sighed, holding her dizzy head. “I might forget saying this tomorrow, so remind me in the morning.”

“You’re drunk.” Akane realized, somewhat relieved.

“I think so. So let’s try not to kill each other and we can make an arrangement tomorrow. I don’t want another war.” Yuuka crawled back into the futon. “I just want to sleep tonight.”

In the future, whenever Akane asked Yuuka about this night, she would claim that she was drunk and couldn’t remember anything. The truth is that while she is indeed drunk, she could still remember the feelings she had and the word she said to Akane. But she will never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ´・ω・)ノ planting the seeds of love
> 
> also yes reference to that certain princess mononoke scene
> 
> edit: since i posted this chapters out of schedule, the next chapter will come in two weeks


	6. Chapter 6

Sugai Yuuka turns out to be a reasonable person who can keep her promise, even if she claims she doesn't remember the night’s event well. After three nights, Yuuka moved to the eastern pavilion, giving Akane the western pavilion to use as she liked.

The freedom she has given to her is unexpected. She can wander around the castle or settlement she wants, though she still needed to ask for permission if she wished to go outside the safety of the walls. She is free to choose whether she'd like to join Yuuka for meals. In the past few weeks, they only mostly meet each other in a dining hall or when they pass by each other in the passageway. 

Yuuka would ask about her condition, and whether there is anything else she needs. It’s easy to see how Yuuka is keeping a respectful distance, treating her like one of her royal guests, which suits Akane just fine. After all, she had expected worse, as per marriage tradition.

Today, Akane asked to have breakfast in the eastern pavilion. Nijika quickly called the servants, and soon her breakfast of the day had been served.

Akane carefully looked at the selection of food, studying the food she received during meal time has become some sort of a hobby of her lately. For today, she has been served with sliced chicken meat with vegetable, egg rolls, thinly sliced potatoes, pickled vegetables, miso soup with small cubes of tofu, and a bowl of rice.

Interesting.

While she ate, she thought about how different everything is from home. While she is sure that the ingredients are the best this tribe could get, the meals that have been served to her are mostly “simple” dishes in a “humble” servings. Even the food from the feast is one, despite being an important occasion, though Akane thinks it may be because of the suddenness of it.

Still, it’s very different from what she and her family usually had. Akane used to be served with at least eight to ten different dishes in just breakfast alone. She wasn’t able to finish all the dishes, and some even remain untouched, but the point of it is to show their status as a ruling clan. And in her case, including her status as heiress.

But the food served here has not been that extravagant, and she’s always able to finish all her delicious dishes. The pastry served as snacks, and the cakes and sweets for desserts taste tasty as well, befitting of an imperial cook. She would love to meet this cook and praise them in person for it.

Another thing that she noticed is how there is no variation to the seafood-based dish. Be it crab or shrimps, and others. Anything but fishes. There is no wide selection of fruit too, it’s just mostly apples and oranges, or pickled fruits.

Curious, Akane asked, “I notice that there isn’t much seafood or fresh fruits, is the tribe is having a bad season?”

“Not at all, Your Highness.” Saito Fuyuka answered as she took a step forward, announcing herself. “This settlement focuses more on farming. We only have a river that runs nearby, so our selection of fresh fishes are only limited to river fishes. Wider selection of food usually become available mid-year, as other settlements and cities have balanced their food supply after winter and started selling them to others.”

“I see. It must be difficult for fresh produce to reach this settlement with all the forests and hills.”

“Exactly as you say, Your Highness.” Fuyuka took a step back, returning to her original position. Akane is already familiar with Fuyuka. She saw her several times around the camp on their journey, the servant attending to Yuuka on their wedding night. She quickly answers her questions and is clearly quite knowledgeable. To know that she assigned her trusted and capable servant to her… Akane can only assume that she is also tasked to keep an eye on her.

“My lady,” A short haired woman, lightly armored, entered the room with a woman dressed with a gorgeous dress, and bowed. “The artist has arrived.”

The short haired woman is Watanabe Risa, one of Yuuka’s champions, now assigned to be her bodyguard. Quiet and cool, she wondered if she is just shy or simply doesn’t like her, for her behaviors during the first few days. Truth is she felt awful acting that way too, uselessly acting tough in a poor defensive attempt.

“My name is Sato Shiori, my lady.” The other woman introduced herself. “I will be the one to tailor your new clothes.”

“I look forward to it, then.” Akane rose from her seat. “Shall we go now then?”

“Yes-- Oh!” Shiori gasped as soon as she looked up, a big smile soon forming on her face. “I have heard the news, but I didn’t expect you to be even prettier than what they say!”

“Hush! Mind your words.” Risa nudged her with a knee.

“R-right! Apologize for my impoliteness!” Shiori bowed even deeper.

“No, no, it’s okay. It made me happy. Now let us go toward the dressing room. You can make the measurements there.” Akane smiled. Fuyuka quickly ordered the servants to take the dishes away, and then follow their little group from behind with Nijika.

“If I may, do you have any particular liking for color?” Shiori asked, as they walked toward their destination.

“Hm… Pink, white…” Akane paused. “And red.”

“Ah! Good color choices! A deep red, like blood or wine red, would look amazing on you since you have such a fair skin!”

“Shii!” Risa shushed their guest again.

“Right! Sorry, I’m just too excited about this.”

Akane, of course, noticed how Risa calls Shiori with a certain nickname. That suggests that they have a close relationship, and if Shiori acts like this around her, that means she might be friends with the rest of the court and even Yuuka herself. She may be able to dig some info out of her…

The dressing room is filled with neatly organized clothing for all sorts of occasions, though they only fill a small portion of the storage, as these are the clothes that she brought from home. A folding screen is put at a corner, to provide a place for her to privately change her undergarments, away from the eyes of the servants.

Seeing how Fuyuka, Nijika, and Risa wanted to enter too, Akane quickly tried to think of something while letting the two servants undress her. “Can you give the two of us some privacy? It’s going to be embarrassing to have so many sets of eyes watching me being measured.”

“As the lady wishes.” The three bowed.

“I will be quick, I promise! And I won’t stare much! I’ll try not to!” Shiori said, taking out a long piece of white fabric that will be used to measure her body. “Now please excuse me… Can you start by lifting your hands side to side, and keep like that?”

Akane did as she was told, and let Shiori measure the arm length.

“How long have you become a tailor?” Akane asked, starting with a personal question.

“Five years or so, perhaps? I graduated from a school in the capital, then I went back here, to my hometown.” Shori answered, as she marked the length by weaving a red fabric onto the white fabric.

“Oh, so I guess you know everyone here?” Akane started taking the discussion to the direction she wanted carefully, hiding her intention.

“We practically grew up together!” Shiori cheerfully said. “I mean, sure, I’m just an artist. But outside the official titles, we are all close friends.”

“That’s nice. I’ve been keeping myself inside this pavilion, so I haven’t really met everyone in the court.” Akane said, as Shiori started taking the measurement for her breast and waist.

“You should then! They are all nice people, can be a little bit too shy, but don’t be scared of it.” Shiori said. “Yuuka too. I mean, I know that she’s now your wife and all, but she can be really ditz around people.”

A ditz? That’s a surprise. What kind of fierce, skillful warrior allows herself to be a ‘ditz’?

“Oh? What kind of person is she, then?”

“She’s very kind, and graceful! Everyone loves that side of her, including the commoners.” Shiori marked the new measurements by sewing a blue and yellow fabric. Next, she is measuring the length of her upper body. “Things were difficult four years ago, when the rebellion happened and the rebel force invaded our land, so she’s really doing her best to lead now.”

“A rebellion?” Akane actually has heard about this, she remembered listening to her father talking about how there is some form of civil war happening within this kingdom, but she never heard about the details.

“A big lord got greedy and wanted to steal the throne. It was really messy.” Shiori quietly said. “They razed our land and stormed the old castle, resulting in so many deaths, including Yuuka’s family. She herself barely survived, together with most of the court members.”

“I see.” That is all Akane could say after learning Yuuka’s history. She had wondered why there are no castles in this settlement, but every time she asked someone, they only said that it got burned. To know that there was such a tragedy…

"And we are done! I'll let the servants in so they can dress you again--"

"Wait!" Akane said. "Keep this between us, would you? I don't want everyone to think that I'm pitying them, when I'm not."

"O-Of course!" Shiori nodded. "Now please excuse me, my lady. I promise to give my best to make your new outfits!"

Shiori left the room, and soon her servants entered to quickly attend to her. Risa entered not long after, eyeing her, and Akane wondered if she asked Shiori about what happened inside.

While she may have some ulterior agenda, she genuinely feels sorry for Yuuka and everyone else.

Akane decided that it's time for her to make use of her freedom, to put more efforts to learn about the court and Yuuka herself better, and find herself friends and allies to protect herself in this foreign land.


	7. Chapter 7

The seal on her hand is beautifully made from a horse bone, carved into the shape of a horse head. It’s not the original clan seal, the real one was burnt to ashes years ago. Yuuka pressed the bottom onto a red ink, and then pressed it again onto the surface of the parchment paper. Ozeki Rika, her chancellor, nodded in satisfaction, carefully taking the now-signed merchant permit from her desk and placing it on a wooden table next to her to let it dry before she can fold it.

“Is that the last one for today?” Yuuka asked.

“One last issue to solve.” Ozeki nodded toward Aoi, and the young scholar readily prepared a fresh set of paper on Ozeki’s desk. “A few tribes are late with their goods. What do you want to do with it?”

“I guess everyone’s supply was a little bit strained due to the war,” Yuuka thought. “What about the spring harvest?”

“Chiba clan, Otsuka clan, and Ueno clan said that it’s not good.” Ozeki answered. “They can’t trade us the normal amount, or they won’t have anything to feed on. This means that the taxes are going to be late as well.”

“Hm… That’s worrying.” Yuuka silently thought. Their settlement relies on trade with their vassals, other tribes nearby, and merchants, both for day to day consumption and stocking up for winter. Of course, things don’t always go according to plan. Bad harvest happens, and sometimes bad weather or other situations discourage merchants from visiting their settlement. Those two combined would be disaster for any settlement living out here, like theirs. A harsh winter.

“We could wait until summer ends.” Ozeki suggested. “See the harvest for this season.”

“That’s a good idea. Let’s tell them...” Yuuka paused, giving Ozeki time to prepare to write. “To prioritize gathering their own food supply for winter. For now tax payment is to be withheld until the last week of Autumn.”

“Do you want me to send this to everyone?” Once Yuuka nodded, Ozeki passed her message to Aoi. “Copy this six times.”

Aoi does as she is asked, carefully doing her task in deep concentration. Ozeki quietly observes her student, to make sure that everything is up to standard, and only when she’s satisfied does Ozeki engage in a more trivial conversation as they wait.

“What about the Star Festival?”

“What?”

“Star Festival.” Ozeki repeated carefully. “You know, our annual mid-summer festival.”

“Yeah, yeah, really funny.” Yuuka smiled. “What about it? Of course it will be held.”

“Yay!” Aoi squealed.

“Hush!” Ozeki warned her student. She then raised her eyebrows in a certain, teasing way. “That’s not what I want to ask about. Your wife, the other Lady Sugai. Are you going to invite her to watch the fireworks?”

“Oh.”

Star Festival is one of the yearly events Yuuka always looks forward to ever since she was a child. People would set up stalls selling various food and items, games to play and to win. She remembers sneaking out with Fuyuka and Shiori in plain yukata, ignoring her father's warning. The people of course know who she is, but they played along by pretending not to, and for some years Yuuka thought of herself as a master of disguise. 

She then would have to return to the castle just before the fireworks, to watch it with her family from the top of their castle. Now in the past years, Yuuka has spent the night of Star Festival by having a modest feast with the members of her court, her second family. However, now that she has a partner -- a wife, Yuuka may choose to spend the evening and enjoy the fireworks in private. To have a “date”, so one can say.

“I thought you knew about our arrangements?” Yuuka felt awkward, and wrong, for giving it as an answer.

“It doesn’t hurt to try to build a relationship.”

“I don’t even think she considers me a friend.”

“You don’t know that.” Ozeki persisted. “She’s been making a lot of friends lately… Right, Aoi?”

“Mhm!” Aoi cheerfully answered.

“That was a trick question! Learn to focus on your duties!”

“That’s unfair!” Aoi pouted, but did as she was told.

Yuuka giggled from watching the two, and answered, “I’ve heard. I’m glad that she’s been going outside now. What do you think of her?”

“Hm… Surprisingly friendly and pleasant.” Ozeki answered. “I also think that she is knowledgeable in the matters of court and politics. She asked me to teach her of the politics of the tribes within this kingdom.”

“How much did you tell her?”

“Just the general situation.” Ozeki quickly explained, she remembered very well what their spymaster asked of them. Not the details!, so he warned. “She might be a helpful addition.”

“I’m done!” Aoi proudly announced. Sure enough, there are six pieces of paper laid on a table next to her. Ozeki gave each of them a look, and nodded in satisfaction. She presents the seven letters one by one in front of Yuuka for her to stamp, and carefully rolls and ties them with a thin red rope.

“Could you organize the usual feast for the Star Festival? A more modest one than usual.” Yuuka asked, as she carefully put the seal away in it’s wooden box.

“No problem. I’ll go ask the cook to make the preparation.” Ozeki carefully carries the rolls with her as she stood up, excused herself and politely bowed, leaving the room with Aoi carrying the rest of the scrolls behind her. 

After the two, enter a tall man clad in black. In his hand, a thin, black book. He kneeled in front of her, and said, “I brought reports. Though I wonder if you have heard of it already?”

Yuuka noticed the tone of questioning in his words, and answered. “The bad harvest and the merchants.”

Takahiro smiled in approval. “Indeed.”

“I’ve been getting the same reports as well. Perhaps the weather struck at a bad time this year.” The spymaster continued. “As for the merchants, I will be sending agents to find what is happening.”

“Good work. I just hope it’s not bandits again.” Yuuka said.

“I also hope that you scared them enough already.” Then, his smile is replaced with a more serious one. “But there is one more thing I’m concerned with.”

He opened his book, and started reading the reports written inside. “As you may have noticed, Moriya Akane has stopped confining herself inside the eastern pavilion. She first starts by exploring the estate, getting to know her attendants and servants better before the members of the court. In recent days, she has begun exploring the settlement too.”

“It seems that she’s been getting along with everyone?” Yuuka asked.

“Yes. Risa and Fuyuka in particular have appeared to befriend her already, along with the servant, Nijika.” The man answered.

“I’m glad to hear that, Takahiro-san.” Yuuka let out a relieved sigh. “She was scary on the first few days, after all! I’m afraid people wouldn’t accept her easily.”

The spymaster let out a little smile at the response. He already expected this response from his kind, and sometimes can be too trusting, master. 

“It may be nothing but an act to sway people.” Takahiro warned. “In a place so far from home, she needs allies and friends that she can rely… and use.”

“I’d like to believe in the goodness of people.”

“That kindness killed your family.”

“That’s why I always need your help, Takahiro-san.” Yuuka only smiled weakly. She understood very well he means well, so she doesn’t feel hurt or offended by his words. “I’m sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize, my lady. It is my job, after all.” Takahiro politely bowed. “Well then, that is all I’d like to report. I will leave you to rest for the day.”

Takahiro exited the room, and then could only let out a sigh. She is so similar to her father, down to his fatal fault. He cannot let the same mistake happen. As he thought so, a flash of determination showed in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pain
> 
> shiichan will stay until future developments, like nijika. i will write and post the next chapter as soon as i recover from the incoming emotional meltdown


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody's fault living rent free in my head

“I-Is there is something wrong with the dish, Akane-sama?” Onuma Akiho, the young chef, asked. She has suddenly been summoned from the kitchen, which usually means something is wrong. Specifically, ended up with her being fired or worse. The girl quietly watched how Akane finished the freshly baked pastry, the other plates were visibly empty and clean.

Akiho’s thoughts wondered if she disliked the food so much, she gave out the food to the servants. In fear, her mind is already making preparations and plans. If she got fired, she’ll pack her bags and return to her quiet fishing village. Perhaps she’ll follow her older sister and become a fisherman as well. If her cooking is so bad she is getting beheaded for it, then off she goes.

Akane takes the last bite, a smile appears on her face. She took a sip of the tea, then turned toward Akiho. “Do you understand?”

“Not at all! This humble servant greatly apologizes for any mistakes she has made!” Akiho bowed. “Please, spare my life!”

“What?!” Akane stood up, and hurriedly came toward Akiho. “You silly girl! I’m trying to show you how much I love your cooking!”

“You do?”

“Big fan.” Akane said, as she looked into the girl’s eyes. “That orange tart was superb.”

“The orange came directly from my grandfather’s farm! He will be very pleased to know how much you like it!” Akiho bowed again. “I thought you wouldn’t like the recent dishes.”

“Continue to surprise me with your dishes, will you?”

“I will! Thank you for your praises, Akane-sama!” Akiho gave another bow, before excusing herself to hurriedly return to the kitchen. Though Akane wished to chat with the girl more, she didn’t stop her. Today is an important day after all, for the so-called Star Festival. It reminded Akane of a similar event in her kingdom, though it goes by the name Sun Festival and happens midsummer, which is still about three weeks away.

“Yuuka would like to invite you to join us tonight for a feast.” Fuyuka said to her, as Akane sat back to her seat. “It’s our tradition to celebrate the night of the Star Festival.”

“A feast. I thought we were stocking up for winter?” Though no one directly told Akane about the situation, she’s sharp enough to guess. Listening to what others are whispering about, and the more visible drop in food quality. Which, to her own surprise, she doesn’t mind.

As someone who came from a rich empire (at least, formerly), Akane has lived full of luxury. However, she is rather quickly able to understand how different things are in the plains. Perhaps hearing stories from people close to her, like Fuyuka and Risa, make it feel more personal to her. After all, she will be experiencing the same harsh winter this year, and she dreaded the thought of running out of food in the middle of a storm that could hit any moment of the day.

“A modest one. Way more modest.” Fuyuka answered. “You still have to dress up fancy, though.”

“Figured.” Akane answered. Fuyuka, Risa, and Akiho are not the only members she has grown closer to. She can even confidently say that she has befriended the whole court already. With ulterior motive, of course, though she noticed that her initial hatred of the entire situation has gradually faded away.

Even if she hated the situation, it’s not like she can break it off or run away. Yuuka is also stuck like her, and they both understand that this ultimately will ensure peace for their two kingdoms. Akane is comfortable with the arrangement she has with Yuuka, she still lives comfortably and everyone here is far from what she imagined she would find. Thus, she has come to accept the situation better. Even Nijika has warmed to the people of the court, naturally mixing herself in with the other servants. Akane has overcome her feelings of loneliness from not having her best friend close by her side too, she’s happy to see her making friends and settling in more comfortably as well.

Maybe one day, like Nijika, she might genuinely enjoy the friendships that she has made here. Though when she thinks about it, there is still one more person in the court that she still hasn’t really met. A mysterious figure that seems to be avoiding her…

“Will Takahiro attend?” Akane asks about the person.

“He should be. Unless there are other urgent matters he has to attend to.” Fuyuka explained. “He’s a busy man, you see.”

“Hee~” Akane hummed. She, of course, understands how crucial a spymaster’s job is for a kingdom. A spymaster must keep an eye on both the outside and the inside of their kingdom. To identify a threat before it strikes, nullify or weaken it before it does.

She wonders what he thinks of her? Since he’s been avoiding her, perhaps he sees her as a threat? A wild card? Or perhaps, a weak young lady that doesn’t worth even a small bit of his attention? If it’s the last one...

A strange feeling of competitiveness lit inside her. If he doesn’t want to meet her, then she shall be the one to! But how should she arrange their meeting? She doesn’t know his schedule, his daily routine, and she cannot use Fuyuka or Risa to get her closer to him.

How can you arrange a meeting with a spymaster who is avoiding you?

An idea formed in her head. She doesn’t know if it will work, but there is only one chance.

“What was it again? Feast for the festival?” Akane turned to Fuyuka. “Tell me more about it.”

\----

Takahiro is seated in his room, carefully writing on a small parchment. His hand move is steady and swift, and the word choices make it look like a unique poem, but to his agents it would be a set of orders to follow.

A gentle sound of the bird chirp could be heard, and a small roll of paper was dropped from the ceiling onto the floor next to him. Takahiro placed down his brush, picking up the report that had just been handed to him. It’s tied with an orange string, the agreed code on reports of the Moriya girl.

_ “Little fox leaps around to attend the celebration of the stars, leaving a single track.” _

Moriya girl let her servant girl join the celebration, but she herself chooses not too. Interesting, considering that the girl has been doing so well befriending the members of the court and servants, he had expected that she would join the feast as well. Perhaps, she still cannot shake off the hostile feeling that they have for this tribe.

Takahiro put the piece of the paper on a hidden compartment under his table, where he hid several others. He will burn them all, but later. He got a feast to attend to tonight. As he has denied the service of servants, so he dressed on his own. A black and grey kimono, with the symbol of the Sugai clan embroidered on it. Only then did he leave his room in the servant’s hall.

As he made his way to the main pavilion, he could see how brightly lit and loud the town is outside the estate’s wall, with all the lanterns being set up on the street and all the stalls that opened. A pang of nostalgia appeared within him, the image of her face reappearing inside her mind. He shook it away, trying not to dwell in the memories for too long.

Soon, he made his way to the dining room, where the feast was held. The door was opened for him, and a servant announced his arrival to the rest of the room. The members of the court have already taken their respective seats, chatting about as the servants serve dishes and pour in more drinks onto their cups.

He bowed toward Yuuka as a polite greeting, before sitting on his own seat, one of the closest to the grand seats at the top of the room. Food was served to him almost immediately, and wine filled his cup once he requested it. As tradition, the feast will continue until eight, and end by watching the firework spectacle. He picks up the chopstick, ready to dine and fill his belly.

“Lady Sugai Akane has arrived!”

Takahiro stopped, his head snapped the door. Sure enough there she stood, wearing a bright red dress as if she intentionally tries to attract attention. She boldly walked step by step, crossing the room toward her seat next to Yuuka. The closer he got, the more he noticed how brand new the fabric is, the embroidery of a fox and horse running together.

“Are you feeling well, Takahiro-san?” Akane stopped in front of his seat and asked. A smile is hidden behind her look of concern. “You have a weird expression on your face.”

“I feel great, my lady. Thank you for asking.” Takahiro smiled politely. “I just wasn’t expecting you to join us.”

“Oh, is that so?” Akane raised her eyebrows in a (fake) surprise. "Maybe you shouldn’t rely so much on rumors, Takahiro-san."

"Why yes indeed." Takahiro set aside his chopstick, and raised his cup. “Let us then enjoy this evening.”

Akane smiled, and turned toward Yuuka, who was already seated in her place. She bowed, and only then took her seat next to her.

“I saw you speaking with Takahiro-san.” Yuuka whispered to her.

“It was our first meeting.” Akane smiled. “I’d like to speak with him more after this.”

“Oh! I didn’t know that.” Yuuka’s expression brightens up. “Yeah, it’d be great if the two of you could be friends.”

Akane only smiled.

\---

Once dinner time is over, the servants remove the dish and the tables. The tatami toward the outer walkway has been opened to give them a clear view of the firework spectacle, the night wind that carries the sound of excitement blows inside, giving a bit of refreshment from the summer heat.

The atmosphere feels considerably less formal, showing how close the members are with each other. They no longer care about seating position, and simply gather in small groups to chat about various topics. Akane could see Takahiro standing from his seat, approaching them.

“My greetings for the two Lady Sugai.” He bowed in respect, and sat in front of them. He, in particular, stares at Akane. “We should make use of this chance to  _ get to know each other better _ .”

“Well! You two have appeared to have known, or heard, of each other already.” Yuuka cheerfully said, oblivious of the well hidden tension between the two. “He’s our spymaster, who has served my father as well.”

“So I’ve heard.” Akane said. “Greetings.”

“How are you finding this new settlement?” Takahiro asked. “ _ Secure _ ?  _ Friendly _ ?”

“Interesting choice of words there, Takahiro-san.” Yuuka laughed.

“Oh, yes, of course I’m finding it  _ friendly _ .” Akane perfectly understood what he meant to ask, and she clearly has no intention of making their spymaster an enemy of hers, when he will be a very useful ally to have. “They are making it easier for me, for Nijika, to settle.”

“What do you think of Yuuka, then?”

“Takahiro-san!” Yuuka shyly said, as she looked flustered.

“She seems  _ too kind _ .” Akane honestly answered the question. “And you can see that she doesn’t have  _ sharpness  _ on  _ certain _ subjects **_.”_ **

“Such as?”

“ _ This _ .”

“She certainly lacked certain  _ grace _ .” Takahiro let out a chuckle, and let out another when he saw the look of confusion on Yuuka’s face. “Maybe, just maybe, you can help her in that area.”

“Maybe.” Akane smiled.

“Well, that is all I need to know right now. I shall be taking my leave now.” Takahiro bowed, and stood up.

“So soon-?” Yuuka placed her hand on top of Akane’s, stopping her from completing her question. Takahiro only gave her a small smile, and then quietly left the room. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s a long story.” Yuuka shook her head. “Oh, look! The fireworks!”

Sure enough, she could the small dots of fire shoot up, before exploding in a display of stunning and colorful sparks. The dazzling light brightens up the night for brief moments, before fading to darkness. Akane looked away for a moment, studying the look on Yuuka’s face. She looked younger and hopeful, with a big dumb smile that appears childish.

“Look, Akane! That one is a big one!” She said, as she pointed toward the sky. A big dot flew, and burst into a brilliant shower of light. It’s as if it was raining stars, and yet once again Akane found herself stealing a glance of Yuuka. She noticed how her eyes twinkle, perhaps reflecting the momentary lights. How pretty, she thought.

As Akane watched the beautiful spectacles, she failed to notice the little feelings crawling into her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i realize that if i continue to follow my ideal vision for this story, i will never come close to finishing it. from this chapter everything will be in faster pace, like watching a movie at double speed


	9. Chapter 9

Akane stared at the distance quietly. She’s not particularly focused on anything, she’s just looking at the view outside the pavilion. Her servants and escort silently stood in the room, the three of them easily noticed how she’s been doing this for several days now. And when Akane is not being talkative, it could only mean several things... Sure enough, after several minutes, Akane finally leaned on her chair and groaned, “I’m so bored!”

“Well then, would you like to take a walk outside?” Risa suggested, already thought of a response. “Or should I prepare the cart for you?”

“It’s not like there is anything new to see, no?” Akane sighed. “Sorry, I don’t mean anything bad. It’s just… Different.”

Obviously. She lived in the capital with many festivities, events, all sorts of stores and stalls closing and opening, merchants and foreign guests. The court is filled with rumors, and many sorts of political scheming. Everything here is the complete opposite. It’s… boring, though some might find it peaceful instead.

“Should we go do something else then?” Risa suggested another idea. “Like fishing…?”

“Gross.”

“It’s fun! Though I agree touching the wiggling fish could be gross.” Risa paused. “What about… Archery?”

“A what?”

“Archery. You're good at that, no?” Risa gave her a knowing look. “I know what happened.”

Akane tensed up at the mention of it, unconsciously turning her look toward Nijika for support. A look that is a mix of shock and fear, and perhaps it showed on their face, as Risa quickly broke into a gentle smile to ease them.

“I think it’s impressive. It’s not an easy shot to pull.” Risa nodded, and Akane could feel there is something genuine in her words. “Yuuka is a disciplined and cautious warrior, too.”

“... Is that a… praise?”

“Yes?”

“Why?” Akane confusedly asked. “I wounded your master, your lady, your friend.”

“It was war. You were just trying to defend your father, right? That’s why you shot that arrow.” Risa spoke very carefully as she chose her word. “And Yuuka was just trying to capture your father so we can end the war. The two of you are doing your duty, what you have to do at the time. I’m sure Yuuka is okay with it as well.”

“Have you ever spoken about it with her?” Fuyuka asked.

Akane’s mind flashed to the first night she spent with Yuuka, what happened when she noticed the wound, and what happened after…

“I haven’t.” Akane flatly said. Well, tried to.

“She’s lying.” Fuyuka grinned. “They spent nights together, after all. Lover’s secret~”

“Shut up.” Akane could feel heat rising to her face, mostly out of embarrassment. She wondered where she heard it from, and more importantly, who else knew about it. A part of her is also glad that they don’t seem bothered with what she did, but are they just acting out of consideration of her, as their new lady?

“Okay, okay, that’s it.” Risa laughed. “Archery. Yes or no?”  
“Might be a bad idea. I might slip, and shoot an arrow or two into you guys.” Akane said with a serious tone.

“That is a yes, then.” Risa cheerfully said.

\----

The practice area is located in the eastern part of the estate, near the stables and the guards’ barrack. She noticed a small wooden house, that appears to be the dojo, a sword fighting ring made on the ground nearby with wooden post and rope, and the archery range itself.

Risa and Fuyuka led the two of them toward the range, and from the distance Akane could see a pair of girls practicing at it. The tall girl with boyish haircut is instructing the considerably shorter girl, who cutely pouted when her arrow failed to even reach one of the target boards neatly lined at the far distance.

“Don’t mind it~” The taller girl comforted with her sweet voice. “You just need to keep practicing.”

“It’s not working, Habu-chan.” The shorter girl whined. “I should go back to practicing my arm strength.”

“Hey!” Risa shouted when they were close. The pair stopped what they were doing to look at them, and politely bowed once they realized Akane’s presence.

Akane recognized the two of them. The taller one is frequently seen near Yuuka, both as one of her champions and her childhood friend, Habu Mizuho. The shorter girl is Koike Minami, who is often seen all over the place as the leader of the estate’s defense. She hasn’t got much chance to speak with them, but Fuyuka is very sweet on the young couple, and keeps her updated with stories about the two.

“Akane-sama,” Habu greeted with a surprised tone. “I didn’t expect to see you here. Are you perhaps…”

“Yes. I’d like to have some exercise with archery.” Akane looks around. “Is there any bow that I could possibly borrow?”

“Of course! We have plenty of practice bows you could choose from, hopefully there is one that is suited for you.” Koike offered the one she is holding. “Perhaps you could try this one first?”

Akane received the wooden bow, and carefully measured the length of the bow, before pulling the string to test it. She then shook her head, “Slightly too short and too light.”

The warriors’ around her showed an impressed look on their face. Habu took Koike’s bow from her hands, and replaced it with another she just took from a pile. Akane tested it the same way, and smiled to show her approval.

“The arrows are in that quiver, my lady.” Koike stepped aside, giving Akane her spot, as she pointed toward the quiver half embed within the ground. Akane stood where Koike was, bending down to retrieve and arrow from it. She didn’t fail to notice the sharp point of the arrow, sharp and dangerous.

“Are you sure I can use this?” Akane raised the arrow, so that everyone can see the tip of it.

“Is there something wrong with the arrow?” Habu asked.

“There shouldn’t be, we have properly checked them.” Koike agrees.

“No, that’s not what I… Nevermind.” This is the kind of interaction that threw Akane off. They let her handle a bow and an actual sharp pointed arrow, which makes it a potentially lethal weapon. But there is not an ounce of doubt, or fear from seeing her carrying it. She wondered if they are that confidence in their skills as warrior, or that confidence that Akane will never attempt anything _that_ stupid, or just simply that trusting. Or perhaps, she is the one who should truly stop seeing them as enemies?

Akane shook her head, setting the thoughts aside and clearing her mind to focus on what she is about to do. She took her time to prepare, first calculating how far the target is from where she stands, and then licked the tip of her index finger and lifted it up. It tells her from which direction the wind is blowing, and roughly how strong. Once she’s sure, Akane nocked the arrow and draw it back, before then releasing it.

With a loud thump, the arrow landed itself onto the targeting board. It’s not right in the middle, but still within the inner circle. The small group broke into an “Oooh” and “Aaah”s, followed by applause.

“Perhaps I underestimated you.” Risa grinned. “But I’m pretty sure I can still win. Wanna bet?”

Ever since that, Akane's daily routine changed. She starts waking up early in the morning, and after breakfast heads to exercise with Risa. At times, they would be joined with the other champions, guards, or perhaps even soldiers. Akane even started taking sword fighting lessons, though she is incredibly bad at it. She is aware of it, it shamed her, and so she started putting more effort into practicing it.

Such activities are unthinkable back in her kingdom, to have a lady of her status practicing combat. Her archery was frowned upon by her mother, who worried that she might hurt her fingers and arm, and more often seen as “tomboyish” behavior. Princes and nobles don't like it when a lady can shoot better than them, too. But here? She can practice it all she want, she is freer.  
Her days have been filled with activities, and it was as if time started to move faster than even before.

This morning too, she is already seated in eastern pavilion’s dining room, waiting for her breakfast to be served to her. The tatami screens are shut tightly to keep the warmth emitted by the fireplace, as they are entering winter already. Lying on the floor next to her is a red wooden bow, her own practice bow.

“Akane-sama. I bring your breakfast” A familiar voice asked from behind the screen. “May I enter?”

“Yes.” Akane turned toward the door, seeing Nijika closing the screen again behind her. Her friend approached her table, placing the tray on the table. On it, is a modest sized bowl of pig congee, a cup and a pot of tea. Perfect to start a morning in this weather. Nijika then sat very close, closer than a normal servant would be allowed to, and deeply bowed.

“Happy birthday, Akane-sama.” Nijika congratulated her.

“You remember.” Akane grinned. “Thank you, Nijika.”

“Of course. There is no way I could forget about it.” Nijika grinned in return, before carefully returning to the distance befitting of her position. Akane didn’t say anything, but it slightly pains her to see the distance between them. “Am I the first?”

“You might be the only one to say that.” Akane said. She doesn't know if everyone else knows of her birthday or not. Does Yuuka know? Takahiro, he surely knows, right? Did he tell her? Did he tell anyone?

She suddenly missed her family, her mother's special oxtail soup that she always personally cooked for her birthday. Akane wished they sent her a letter, she hasn't received one yet, though she knew there must be a lot that they need to do after the war. Perhaps she should ask Yuuka for her permission, and send the first letter herself.

The thought gives her a sudden moment of realization. What if Nijika is the only one who celebrated it with her? Would she feel nothing? Would she feel anger? Or perhaps... heartbroken?

And so as she went about doing her routine, Akane spent the whole day wondering. When Fuyuka served her dishes, when she chatted with Risa and Aoi, when Shiori was being overly excited about a new fabric that had been sent from the capital, when Takahiro and Yuuka greeted her in the walkway. Before she realizes, the sun has already set, and it’s time for dinner to be served.

Fuyuka and Nijika helped her dress after bath, and as usual, they would ask, “Akane-sama. Where would you like to have your dinner tonight?”

“The usual.” Akane answered with a sigh.

Fuyuka and Nijika looked at each other, and Akane wondered if she had made them worried. Still, quietly they left toward the eastern pavilion’s dining room. Akane noticed from the distance how dark the room is, and wondered if perhaps a strong wind had blown off the lantern.

“Perhaps we should get a candle.” Akane said.

“Yes, Akane-sama.” Fuyuka nodded. She stayed, but Akane didn’t think much of it. Nijika opened the door to the dark room, and Akane could smell something---

Several lit up lanterns, previously hidden under a black cloth, lit up the room brighter than ever before. Friendly faces smiled, and shouted in unison, “Happy birthday!”

Her eyes are teary, feeling a fresh sense of relief, but Akane doesn’t want to admit it. She could clearly see that she has been fooled, too, for the whole day.

“Happy birthday.” Yuuka stepped in front of the group, carrying a wooden box. “This is a gift from all of us. Open it!”

Akane did as she was asked, and couldn’t help but to gaze at how beautiful the weapon is. It's a bow made out of wood, with a beautiful grain pattern showing in several parts. A small Moriya clan symbol is carved on the grip, with her name character next to it. She gently took it out of the box, holding it and pulling the string to test it out. It feels perfectly weighted and balanced for her. “Whoa.”

“It’s made out of Keyaki tree. Beautiful, strong, and durable.” Yuuka explained. "Risa told me everything about your recent hobby, so… Is it perfect?”

“Yes.” Akane then looked into Yuuka’s eyes. “Is it really alright for me to have this?”

“Of course.” Yuuka smiled, and Akane thought that it looked brighter than the lanterns. Akane returned her smile.

“With this you can join the hunting competition!” Risa cheerfully invited her. “Every wear we have one to celebrate Yuuka’s birthday. There’s no big, expensive gift for the winner, but there is the bragging right… I mean, if you dare, of course.”

“Competition” and “Dare” are both trigger words for her, and combined lit a certain spirit within her. The competitive spirit that has been put to sleep for too long, has now reawaken.

"Challenge accepted." Akane confidently said, completely ignoring the fact that she has never gone on a hunt nor hunted an animal before. "Let's us see who is the better hunter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a hunting party in next chapter!
> 
> also the part about keyaki tree is true (quick google research). it's prized for it's beautiful grain pattern, strength, durableness, as well as workability. apparently this is why it often become the main building material for temples and shrines


	10. Chapter 10

Wolfram whines impatiently, as if protesting, asking when will the event finally start. Yuuka leans in to stroke his neck, whispering, “Come on now, give everyone the time to prepare.”

Wolfram neighed as a reply and nodded his head, and eased down. Yuuka pats him gently, and turns her focus back to her friends. They are in a small camp right at the edge of the forest, tents filled with warmth have been built before they arrive, but they bear the cold as they make final preparations for the hunt. But one person stood out to her.

Akane stood alone, staring into the woods. With her brown hair and the coat she wore, she stood out among the whiteness of the snow and the pale colors of the forest, reminding Yuuka of a fox stalking its prey in winter. She easily noticed the bow on her hand, the one she and everyone had gifted to her, and Yuuka couldn’t help but to smile at the sight.

She tugged Wolfram’s rein, signalling him to move and leading him to where Akane is standing. Akane slightly glanced at her, but returned her gaze to the forest.

“You could pierce a rabbit with a look that sharp.” Yuuka tried to jest, before unmounting from her ride.

“A head start wouldn’t be fair.” Akane returned it with a smile. “Just trying to focus my mind, that’s all.”

“How are you feeling?” Yuuka asked.

“Can you… Can you explain it to me once again? Don’t want to get anything wrong.” Akane clenched her teeth, not hiding her nervousness anymore. “I mean, I already asked Fuyuka and Risa to explain it a thousand times but…”

“Right. Well, the forest is the entire hunting area. And the winner is decided from the amount of meat. This means you may only need six rabbits to win, or perhaps a deer. You know, one of my father’s champions caught a bear once.” Yuuka laughed at the expression Akane showed her, and continued. “Your biggest competitor would be Yui. She caught a dozen rabbits last year.”

“Huh. Maybe I should’ve asked her to teach me, instead of Risa.” Akane murmured, and Yuuka couldn’t help but to giggle at it. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just… I’m glad you are becoming good friends with everyone else.” Yuuka paused. “This might not be a good moment to get all emotional about it, isn’t it?”

“I need the focus to win, so yeah.” Akane replied with a serious look and tone. Yuuka smiled, and Akane smiled just as widely. “Yeah, well… All of you are welcoming and friendly…”

“Not me,” Yuuka sheepishly smiles. “I know I’m not being a good host. Like, we barely speak or interact.”

“A host? Is that what you think you are? Officially, you are my wife.”

“And unofficially?” Yuuka asked back, and they both fell into an awkward silence. They both know better than anyone how they keep their distance, staying cordial of each other’s presence. She can see how quiet Akane is, perhaps thinking about the existing distance between them as well, and so Yuuka added, “Perhaps we can be friends as well.”

Before Akane could give an answer, a blow of a horn stopped their conversation. They both understand that it is the signal to finish their preparation and get ready.

“I should go get my horse.” Akane sighed.

“Just take my horse.” Yuuka offered Wolfram’s rein to her, hiding her disappointment that she didn’t answer. “He’s smart, he’ll keep you safe and away from danger.”

"What about you?"

"I’m not joining this one. This event is held for me, after all." Yuuka shook her head. "It would be funny if I ended up being the winner."

Akane scoffed, and then turned her attention to Wulfram. Yuuka nodded, encouraging her to take her offer. “Come on now. You don’t want to start late, do you?”

Akane holds up her hand, carefully approaching to pet Wolfram. As if understanding the whole situation (As expected!), Wolfram let her, and nudged her to take her rein and be done with it. She took the rein, and Yuuka shyly supported her as Akane mounted him.

Yuuka took a few steps back, giving her and Wolfram the space, and was caught in an awe of the sight. The red lady she met, or the court lady she met day to day has disappeared, replaced with something fierce and wild, as if Akane has been with them for years, instead of months.

“Akane,” Yuuka whispered, loud enough to be heard by her. Her wife looked at her curiously, and so she quickly said, “Might want to wear your hood. It will help camouflaging your better too.”

“Good advice. I’ll keep it in mind.” Akane charmingly grinned. “Well then, wish me luck!”

Wolfram followed Akane’s signal obediently, much to her own surprise. As she gathers with the small group of participants, she observes how Yuuka went to join Ozeki and Koike on top of a small wooden stage.

“Hey,” Yui greeted, looking at Wolfram and then back at Akane. “You know, this is the first time I see him ridden by someone other than Yuuka.”

“Oh.”

“That’s all you can say?” Yui teased, but didn't bother her again, and Akane is grateful for that. Her mind is already all jumbled up from the words that Yuuka said to her, and she needs to set them aside and focus her mind back into the competition.

“Alright, heads up!” Ozeki cheerfully said in a loud voice. “You will only be allowed to hunt until lunch time, that is about 7 hours from now. The horn will signal it, or if there are any emergencies that require everyone to come back. Please head back here to the camp right away with your hunt. Everyone good?”

“Yes~” A weak cheer could be heard from the group.

“Where’s your spirit?~ It’s for Yuuka’s birthday!” Ozeki raised the tension.

“Yes~~~!” The group put more energy into their cheer, though it’s barely any louder than the first one. But Ozeki looks satisfied already, and nods toward a soldier who blew the horn that signals the start of the event. “Now go on! May the best hunter wins!”

Risa quickly sped up into the forest, scaring the birds away. Habu followed, though she entered through a different point. Matsuda enters through another.

“Want to come with me?” Yui suddenly offered. “I’ll take you to a good, safe location.”

“... Sure.” Akane figured. She never visited this forest before, and she sure doesn’t want to encounter a bear. Yui also has no reason to lie and put her in harm’s way. “Are you sure? I’ll be taking your time.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now follow me closely.” Yui said, and they proceeded into the forest in a single file. “I don’t usually hunt in the first hour, anyway. Everyone has their own way to scare the animals, especially Risa, as you can see.”

“Right.” Akane answered absent-mindedly, as she was studying the forest. Tall trees stood as far as eyes could see, a layer of snow covering the leaves and the bushes, a thicker one covering the ground beneath them. The sound of birds occasionally fills the air.

“The birds are fair game too, just so you know.” Yui suddenly said. “They are small though, which makes it more difficult to snipe.”

“I can’t even see them.” They continued to have short conversations like this, which ended after two of three exchanges. Yui was extremely helpful, telling her information such as the kind of animals that she can hunt, and to avoid the river and northern area in general, as there are where the bears are.  
As they went deeper, Akane saw a more variety of plants. Berries, mushrooms, and beautiful flowers that grow even in this cold weather. One flower in particular caught her eyes, as she has never seen it before.

It's a beautiful bell flower. The color of the petals is dark purple, almost black, with faint white dots that made it look like a night sky and stood out from its green foliage. Akane stopped, tempted to pick one to show to Yuuka, but Yui stopped her with a stern “Don’t!”.

“It’s the Night’s Shade.” Yui explained, with a serious expression she had never shown before showing on her face. “It only grows here, in the plain, so perhaps you have never saw or heard of it before.”

“Never.”

“It’s very poisonous and lethal. Perhaps even more than a snake or scorpio’s venom.” Yui motioned her to keep moving, as she continued. “However, it also makes for a great antidote. Ever heard of the saying, ‘fight poison with poison’? It’s a gamble, but at times it’s worth risking everything.”

“You’re pretty knowledgeable.” Akane complimented.

“A friend of mine is a spectacular doctor, though now she’s been recruited into the King’s court.”

“He can do that?”

“Well, technically it was an invitation. But you can’t exactly turn it down, and it’s an honor to be selected by the King.” Yui looked like she was about to say something, but stopped short before saying it. Even without it, Akane could sense what it’s about, her “marriage”. The silence, thankfully, doesn’t last long. They arrived at a large Keyaki tree, so big it covered them under its shadow.

“Head that way, and you should be fine.” Yui pointed to the left of the tree. “Should we meet here again when the time’s up?”

“That would be great, yes.” Akane nodded, and parted ways with Yui, who turned the other way. Now that she is alone, she suddenly feels uneasy and colder. She remembered what Yuuka told her, and covered her head with the hood attached to her coat. It helps a little.

The forest is quiet, but she keeps a look out for any potential game, though soon her eyes feel dry from being strained open too much. She cannot tell if the snow is snow, or if there are rabbits hopping in plain sight. Akane is clearly not used to this.

Wolfram took her to the top of a small hill, giving her a better view of the area. The forest is not as thick as she thought, and there are barely any bushes, which means it should be easier for her to spot any moving animals. Should have been, at least.

Wolfram sighed with her. Akane gently caressed Wolfram, “Yeah, I know. Sorry you’re stuck with me.”

She doesn’t know how many more times she has, and she needs to get something soon. She can’t bear the thought of returning empty handed. Akane decided to wait and observe, and see if she can spot one from above.

And then she spotted it.

A group of small, hopping, white something. White, but the black fur coloring their ears gave them away. Akane signalled Wolfram, but it feels that he moved before that. He took her down the hill at a fast speed, and slowed down before they reached the location to make herself harder to detect. Akane dismounted from Wolfram, crouching as low as she could above the snow. She pulled out an arrow and scanned the landscape, trying to find where her targets were. Thankfully Akane didn’t need to wait long, as the rabbits soon hops out of a bush in front of her.

She nocked her arrow and drew the string, aiming toward the biggest rabbit in the bunch, as she figured it would be an easier target to hit. Once she is sure, Akane let her arrow fly. It landed on the snow, and the rabbits quickly scattered. Some back into the bushes, some burrows inside the snow, some hops further away.

Akane repeated the same movement with the same result, much to her frustration. She then waited for a while, trying to ease the rabbits again. But instead, an unexpected thing happened.

Wolfram neighed, and it alerted Akane of its presence.

A medium-sized wild boar with dark brown fur, standing not far from where they are. Its eyes are clearly looking at her, it's tusk looks like small daggers. Akane stayed in her place, unmoving. She doesn't really know what to do in this situation, but she thought that it's wise to stay still in front of a wild beast.

It didn't work, as the boar growled and charged at her. It moved faster than Akane imagined, and she just barely evaded it's attack. Wolfram neighed again in alert and reared toward the boar, as if trying to scare it off. The boar snorted as it ran back in response, cautiously eyeing the two of them still.

Akane pulled another arrow and quickly pulled as she aimed, releasing it when the boar charged at her again. It hit the boar on it's back, it yelped in pain, but it seems that it only angered it further.

How can I kill it? Where should she aim? How many arrows do I have left? In her mind, Akane is already solely focused on the boar in front of her.  
Aiming for the head may be a good choice, but Akane doubts her own ability and couldn’t risk getting herself injured or worse when she fails to avoid the head on charge. The body, then. Perhaps she could bleed it, too. Her hand reaches the quiver on her back, quickly counting how many arrows she have left. Seven, she doesn’t know if it will be enough, but she just has to do it.

The boar growled again and took another charge. Akane leaped to the side and shot it’s side with an arrow. It pierced into it’s flesh, she could see blood dripping out of the wound and marked the snow with red fluid. The boar let out grunts, turning back for another run. Wolfram stepped between them, letting out a loud neigh. He kept leaping around, and Akane quickly realized that he’s trying to get the boar’s attention.

Using it as a chance, Akane moved to the side and shot her target with another arrow. It pierced deeper than the other arrow, making the boar squeal in pain before turning back and ran into the forest.

Wolfram approached her, very well understands how they need to give chase. But no matter how hard Akane tried, she can't seem to seat herself correctly.

The horse whines, as if saying "Seriously?", before suddenly dashing away. Akane had to hug the saddle tightly, trying not to get thrown off the speeding horse. After a few minutes, Wolfram came to a stop.

Akane could see the boar lying on the snow, already dead. The blood left a red mark around it, that only seems to be growing bigger. Akane jumped down from Wolfram and approached the boar, placing her hand together and bowed to show her sorry and thanks.

She then turned at Wolfram and asked, "Now how can we bring this back?"

\------

Yuuka excitedly stood at the front of the tent, ignoring her friends who asked her to take a seat as they waited for the participants to return to the camp. But after what she felt was a very long 7 hours, something that had never happened before, she’s excited to see the result of the competition.

The first to return was Habu with Matsuda right behind her, they were both carrying the same number of rabbits, three. Her childhood friend grinned as she showed it off to Yuuka, before passing it to one of the waiting soldiers. “Not my lucky day~”

Yuuka smiled, letting the two to rest inside the tent. The third to return was Risa, carrying two rabbits and a bird. Her expression looked sour, as if already knew that her result wouldn't give her victory.

“Welcome back,” Yuuka welcomed.

“I think I’m being too hasty.” Risa sighed. “I just want to defeat Yui this time, y’know.”

“Well, you have to try again next year.” Yuuka pats her shoulder, and gently pushes her inside the tent.

“You’re not coming?” She asked, but before Yuuka could answer, Risa cut in. “Oh, nevermind that. I could guess.”

“I’m just worried. It’s her first time hunting, right?” Yuuka explained, but she thought that it sounded somewhat like an excuse. Perhaps it really is one? Risa only smiled and disappeared inside the tent, leaving her alone standing outside.

After a while, another figure rode out of the forest, one that she recognized as Yui. A carcass of an adult deer is carried on the back of her horse. It seems pretty clear who the winner is today, unless Akane could hunt something more impressive, with a larger amount of meat.

“Am I the last one?” Yui asked, untying the carcass so that the soldiers could take it away.

“No, there’s still Akane.”

“Really? She wasn’t at our meeting location, so I thought she went back already.” Yui mentioned, as a look of worry showed on her face too. “Should I go back? Try to find her?”

“No, it’s still too soon to panic.” Yuuka shook her head.

“Alright. I’ll wait here with you.” Yui said, and she accompanied her. A long time passed, and no one else returned. As even more time passed, Yuuka couldn’t help but to feel more worried about Akane. However, she knows she can trust Wolfram, her smart companion.

“Is that…?” Yui pointed.

Yuuka could easily recognize Wolfram from the distance, and then she sees Akane waving her hand at them. On the back of her horse is a carcass of what appears to be a young wild boar, a result that surprised the two of them.

“What do you think?” Akane asked, unmounting from Wolfram with excitement. She pats the carcass, clearly proud of her result, Wolfram whining in agreement. “I’ve got to admit that I got help in taking it down. But that’s allowed, right?”

“Well, there’s no rule about that.” Yuuka caresses Wolfram’s head, making a mental note to herself to reward him with plenty of carrots and anything else he wants when they return home. “I guess it’s fine to join as a pair.”

“So, who wins?” Akane asked, looking at Yui, then back at Yuuka.

“Well, it’s something that Ozeki and Koike have to decide.” Yuuka paused. “Unfortunately, I think it will be Yui. She brought back a deer.”

Akane’s jaw dropped open, the look of surprise changed to one of determination as she declared loudly, “Just watch it, I’ll win next year!”

The two of them watched as she made her way past them into the tent. Yui placed her arm around her shoulder, a wide smile showing on her face as she asked, “Did you hear that? She said ‘next year’, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine that akanen and yuipon got their horses to lie down, then they drag the carcass and tie it onto their horse


End file.
